


The Champion's Rise

by yes_or_yes



Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Spirit [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drama, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_or_yes/pseuds/yes_or_yes
Summary: Power is a fragile force...If given to the wrong hands, it's catastrophe.Luckily this time, right hands instead of wrong got a hold of it first.-----Please click in if interested ( please )...





	The Champion's Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Some say that people who rise are no different from those who fall for they all end up under the same soil...
> 
> Some say life is all but the same from one another starting up with an entrance and then the exit. No matter how many tried to change that, it still what it was for it was written in each and everyone's blood from the beginning...
> 
> They say that it was inevitable.
> 
> But despite what logic kept throwing, fate seems to find it's way still.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is dedicated to Mr. and Mrs. Hawke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! First time entering fanfics and specially dragon age! What could go wrong!( nervously laughs )... okay,I'll be honest, I know nothing about dragon age except for basic info and stuffs like that. And yet I just want to make my own fanfic about it and also not those typical fanfics that are commonly found around the archive which is smut and I think... porn ( but I think they're the same )...But anyways I'll inform my conditions: first I decide how the story goes so their will be a lot of changes but I'll still fallow the original one, and for the characters, since it's really my first time, I'll do my best in portraying them. I think that's all so hope that diz nut won't be a failure.
> 
> And oh a fair WARNING, The author is not really good in english so, haha, brace yourselves.

\--- 

She was just angry...why, why is it that it's always unfair. They always threated her like she was a typical idiot and it really pissed her off. 

The stone hall echoed by the tap of her slippers hitting the concrete floor furiously.

She needed to get outside of this cursed estate before she lost her mind by all the nonsense thrown at her. She also needed some fresh air and maybe someone to share the burden to.

The mention of "someone to" spark an idea out of her brain, Maybe Malcolm could help her cool down the steam building up in her system.

She really liked Malcolm a lot, his care free attitude kinda makes her feel a bit comfortable around the young boy and not to mention that his kinda cute dispite his dirty leather clothing, mudded face and a missing teeth. He was two years older than her and she is already thirteen this year which makes him fifteen. Malcolm lived in poverty so he was forced to go to being a thief and other works that aren't meant for a young boy for him to survive.

She opened the huge doors and quickly made her way out of the night. All she wanted right now is to find Malcolm and maybe perhaps...just go to him and have a little chat just to comfort her. She liked him and maybe even beyond that, could she possibly be in love with him? the very thought burned her cheeks and she cupped it with both her palms as she jogged from Hightown down to Lowtown to find Malcolm. But she really does love him...she was just shy to admit it and she kinda felt embarrassed about it. But even so, she knew her parents wouldn't like him because his just a boy from the slums.

-

It was quite terrifying walking in the streets of Kirkwall specially since it's already dark.

Not to mention her long night gown that could possibly be eye catching.

She must make her way carefully and patiently or unwanted attention would be attracted, like the templars.

Templars always frightened her. Their hate of magic sent shivers around her knowing that she herself is gifted with it.

But despite the templars and other people that hated it, she didn't regret her gift and even cherished it and thanked Maker for the blessings that are bestowed upon her.

But still she finds it menacing due to the destruction that it can bring when given no control.

She hid on a corner of a worn out alley when she spotted drunken mobs passing by yelling and laughing hysterically while holding beer bottles.

God they're terrifying.

She's still a long way to Malcolm's small cottage down further near the walls.

She can't walk pass by the drunken mob so she must think of some alternatives. But she's not familiar about Lowtown since her family is noble and they lived up the higher areas of Kirkwall up in Hightown.

So waiting seems to be the only option.

It took longer than she thought but the streets were clear once again. She stepped out of the alley tiptoeing carefully afraid that she might've miss someone.

Their were few more troubles along the way but she finally reached the cottage. It was in between two larger buildings and the space provided weren't that much. The roof was quite messy and curtains served the majority of it. Lit up torches are placed on important spots that needed light. The doors were probably recycled then improvised due to wooden planks and other materials sticked together to form the door.

By the looks of it, it wasn't locked so Malcolm might be home. She stepped closer watching her path for any sharp objects especially since a lot of mess is littered around the dusty ground.

The door creaked as she slowly pushed it open. She peeked inside but couldn't see any figure brought by the lack of light. She stepped in carefully conjuring a small blue magical aura with enough light to serve as torch.

Strangely, the room was empty and she wondered since Malcolm never leaves his doors unlocked if his away. She made her way across the messy room filled with odds that she couldn't even determine and she reluctantly did her best not to tip any but did so anyway.

The broom her hand accidentally tipped fell and made a sound. She tensed and didn't move a muscle for a moment before quickly kneeling and grabbing the broom and placing it on its previous location before stepping back and acting innocent like someone was there with her and actually...someone was really there with her.

"Woah princess, never thought you were the invader type, coming in without permission, minding someone else's property when they're not around...and there I thought our dear Leandra is innocent, Sad." Malcolm teasingly mocked as he came out of the dark corner.

Leandra on the other hand was caught by surprise and it took her a moment to compose herself," Oh my! you got me oh clever young man! please spare me and I promise that I'll never tip your oh so noble broom ever again" she dramatically mocked back.

They both teasingly stare at one another until Malcolm finally broke and started laughing and Leandra fallowed in pursuit. 

It took a while for them to collect their bearings and finally stop laughing before Malcolm's neighbors would come charging in with pitchforks in hand,"So what brings you here, it's really late at night and it's quite not your nature to come barking in" Malcolm decided to ask.

Leandra's smooth expression slowly turned gloomy and she sat on the nearest wooden chair bowing her head and hiding her face with her long dark curls, she signed then slowly muster up some confidence before talking, '' It's my parents ".

Malcolm knew where this was going so he grabbed a nearby chair and slowly approached Leandra and placed the chair in front of her ready to consult the young lady, " So what is it this time?" he asked gently.

Leandra hesitated for a moment before finally deciding to bring it out, " My...father said that..." she signed feeling the lump building up in her thraot.

Malcolm patiently waited not wanting to push Leandra.

Leandra shifted her gaze into the door in front of them," He said that it would be for the best if they sent me to Tevinter, where my uncle would educate and discipline me in using my magic..."

Malcolm felt worried about Leandra and he leened on his chair to consult her.

"Did you agree?"

"Well...not yet, I don't know...but should I?"

"What's stopping you?"

Leandra was caught by surprise by that question, what really was stopping her? Her parents were right if she think through their decision...if nothing else it would be for her well-being and for her protection and if she needed proof, the torn look of her parents faces would be enough.

The decision was hard for her family and she could see that. 

So what truly is stopping her...

She thought deeply,thinking it through, it wasn't Kirkwall, hell why would she even miss this place, it was the worst place she could ever think of and not to mention the terrifying templars with their hatred towards magic that was as big as their huge metal armors. Kirkwall might still have something better than those but it just wasn't. 

So what really was stopping her? she asked herself once again making it clearer in her mind.

Could it be that if she leaves...their will be a slim chance of ever seeing those pair of blue eyes that are as deep as the waters of the Waking sea...could it be that leaving would leave her wondering if their are any hair that was as silky as those untamed blondes...could it be that if she left...their will be no seeing those friendly smiles ever again, those moments that she cherished would just...vanish.

It all came to her now, she never wanted to leave all because of-

"You." 

The whole room got silent and things got more sensitive in the ears.

Leandra just realized the weight of what she said and it burned her cheeks. She tensed on her seat and she bowed down her head for her long hair to fall down and cover her face.

She started to doubt that blurting it out would be the best option, and right now she wished she never did.

She did her best not to break in embarrassment and make things even more awkward as she sat still. She didn't dare to look to his face afraid that what she did didn't have a nice impact on him, but what he said got her heart racing.

"Thank you."

Leandra finally looked up to where Malcolm was sitting which is infront of her wide eyed.

Malcolm's eyes softened and his lips gave a small sweet smile and the moonlight that broke through the gaps of Malcolm's roof illuminated his features, he-looked-perfect.

Their eyes met then locked, not daring to break the moment.

"Never thought someone would actually miss me...that...really means a lot to me." Malcolm said gently almost a whisper. 

Leandra felt her heart clench and she was struggling to keep her emotions from erupting, "Of coarse I'll miss you...you--you mean a lot to me to" she said those last words almost quietly.

Malcolm closed his eyes mustering up his courage before opening them and returning his gaze, "Thank you Leandra...but you have to go to Tevinter, it's for the best for you".

Leandra stuttered for a moment trying to figure out words.

"But--"

"Leandra" Malcolm cut before Leandra could continue.

He left his chair then knelt infront of her then placed his palms over to Leandra's cheeks cupping her delicate face trying to reasure her.

"Leandra, it's fine..." Malcolm said softly. 

Leandra pressed her lips and tears were starting to threat their way out as impact of emotions were being kept at bay. Malcolm got even more worried and he felt the urge to hug her...and he did.

Leandra gasped in surpise when Malcolm pulled her into a hug. It was warm and in this proximity, she felt and heard Malcolms heartbeat. Its beating felt strong and determined and she blushed even harder. She could feel the puffs of his breath at the back of her shoulders and it sent shivers around her body. Leandra raised both of her hands then slowly wrapped it around the strong back of Malcolm feeling more relieved and comfortable, " Malcolm...".

Malcolm felt Leandra's breath getting steadier and he gently rubbed her back,

"Leandra you must go, besides it's not safe here in Kirkwall for you and you know that" Malcolm reasured feeling more confident.

They pulled out of the hug gently and Leandra's eyes went back to Malcolm's, " But I don't wanna leave you".

"It's fine"

Leandra's delicate face got filled with concern and she pressed.

"But you would be lonely--"

"It's fine"

"But you would--"

"Leandra..."

Malcolm's voice was steady and patient and his eyes showed strength and confidence and Leandra knew that his mind is settup and theirs no denying it. She leened and dropped her gaze down to the wooden floor feeling defeated.

Malcolm gently raised Leandra's chin with his fingers, caressing it softly. The strong moonlight broke the darkness around them revealing their exposed emotions,

"Leandra...I would rather be alone if your not the one I'm spending my time with..."

Malcolm's cheeks turned crimson and he could feel his heart beat raising but he remained strong. Leandra too got flattered by the answer and they were now both speechless.

Malcolm raised his knees a little so he could press his lips onto Leandra's forehead. Leandra closed her eyes from the sensation overwhelming her and she never dared to pull back feeling the full power of this moment.

Malcolm let go but never strayed too far, " Leandra...you will always have a place inside my heart...and if you leave...promise me that I'll have my place in yours to"

Those words flooded her with emotion and she couldn't hold it any longer. Stream of tears burst out of her eyes and she trembled by how overwhelming it is. She felt strong arms cover her and she let her self fall to it. Slowly she found her strength and confidence slowly coming back to her and...this is it.

"I will Malcolm!...I will...".


End file.
